1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable device and more particularly, to a hinge module and a foldable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers have gradually replaced desktop computers and become a mainstream product in personal computers. A notebook computer usually includes a host base, and a display connected to a lateral side of the host base through a hinge module. When in use, the display can be flipped open relative to a side of the host base so as to output images for users, and the host base is provided with a keyboard and a touch pad for inputting commands to the host base.
With advancements of technologies, the display provided with a touch input function has also become one new feature for the notebook computer. Accordingly, the users can perform the touch input function by using an icon or a graphical user interface (GUI) on the display. However, a cam structure is adopted for increasing a torque or a resistance of the hinge module in a specific state (such as in an auto-lock state or a touch input state). Nevertheless, a wear behavior of the cam structure can shorten lifetime of the hinge module.